Entre Dos Mundos
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Carlos nunca ha conocido el amor. Por eso jamas imagino tener el amor de dos de las personas mas increibles que jamas conocio. Jay, hijo de villano y ladron; y Ben, principe y futuro Rey. Pero èl es un cobarde, una basura que no merece todo lo que ellos pueden y quieren ofrecerle. Si lo se, pesimo resumen, pero denle una oportunidad.


**Ok, antes de que quieran matarme (si Tamar, te hablo a ti) esto es solo un One Shot, no se preocupen, no afectara en nada mis otros fics en proceso.**

 **Y la verdad no me quito mucho tiempo. Es que vi la película y el concepto de los hijos de los villanos me encanto, además de parecerme súper original, y fue uno de esos raros momentos en los que la perra de la inspiración me pateo y lo escribí en una noche n_n**

 **A ver, me puse a revisar un poco y vi que no hay muchos fics de Descendientes en español (creo que son solo tres) por eso me alegra pensar que soy el primero en escribir uno yaoi/slash hahaha ademas de ser un Ben/Carlos/Jay.**

 **Si ya sé lo que piensan, y sí, estoy algo tocado de la cabeza hahaha en fin, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaymer: No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes ni de la historia original, solo de la trama de este fic. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación; es solo un mero entretenimiento.**

 **Advertencias: pareja yaoi/slash, es decir, chico chico, si no te gusta o no es de tu agrado ya puedes oprimir el botón de regresar. Escenas con ligero contenido sexual.**

 _ **Entre Dos Mundos**_

¿En qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan complicada?

Hasta hacia unos meses que Carlos De Vil vivía en la Isla de los Perdidos; haciendo lo que quería y cuando quería, al menos la mitad del tiempo. La otra mitad era el chico de servicio de su madre; limpiando la casa, pintándole el cabello, quitando esas asquerosas callosidades de sus pies.

Su casa, miserable pero mejor que otras en la Isla, era donde menor tiempo pasaba. Prefería estar en la calle, con sus amigos; Evie, la Princesa Malvada de la Moda, como a él le gustaba llamarla con quien siempre podía divertirse caminando sobre las mesas o molestando a los más pequeños; Mal, la hija de Maléfica, siempre le pedía su opinión con respecto a sus grafitis; y Jay, hijo de Jafar, el mejor ladrón de toda la isla.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

De todos, Jay era con quien más tiempo pasaba. Siempre se usaban el uno al otro como escusa, como costales, como lo que se les viniera a la mente. Y es que, siempre se divertían cuando estaban solos:

-Vamos, gime para mi…-Susurraba Jay mientras le mordisqueaba el oído.

-N-no…-Y él se resistía, aunque también quería-Pueden oírnos…

-No me importa-Gruño el ladrón pasando el brazo por su garganta al tiempo que lo acercaba aun mas a su cuerpo y aumentaba el ritmo-Gime… ¡Gime!

-¡J-Jay!-Al final cedió, como siempre. Pero como resistirse, Jay era apasionado, salvaje y agresivo, Carlos siempre cedía ante él. Para cuando sintió al más grande correrse, estaba sudado y agotado-Eso fue…

-Increíble, como siempre-Atajaba el ladrón mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura-Ahora, vamos a bañarnos…

Carlos sonrió de suficiencia mientras se dejaba cargar; la noche era joven y las calles estaban desiertas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ey, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Todas las mañanas Jay se aparecía en la ventana de su casa.

-Adolorido-Bromeo Carlos mientras se peinaba. Entonces sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda y una conocida presión entre sus muslos-Jay…

-No puedo resistirlo-Murmuraba bajándole el cuello de la camisa y mordiéndole el hombro; Carlos soltó el aire en un jadeo-Me pones a mil, haces que me den ganar de follarte aquí mismo-

-Ya lo hablamos-Aunque necesitaba de todo su auto control para negarse. Adoraba dejarse poseer por el ladrón.

-Bien, pero….-De un solo movimiento, Jay lo estampo de espaldas contra la pared sujetándolo por los hombros; pego su cuerpo al de Carlos mientras metía una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del mas bajo-Me debes una.

-Mejor dos-Jay sonrió satisfecho antes de robarle un largo y apasionado beso que lo dejo sin aliento.

Así era su relación con el ladrón; solo sexo, solo dejaban a sus cuerpos hablar. Porque así era Jay, dejaba que sus gestos rudos y sus gruñidos de placer al entrar en Carlos dijeran todo. Y a Carlos le gustaba, le gustaba que Jay fuera rudo con él, tal vez era un pensamiento masoquista, pero era todo lo que conocía… Y le gustaba.

No había amor, solo pación, solo los más bajos instintos por los que ambos se dejaban dominar. Porque Carlos era de Jay.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Un tiempo después, con la primera proclamación real del futuro nuevo rey de los estados unidos de Auradon, él y sus amigos fueron transferidos a la Preparatoria Auradon. Estaba tan nervioso por la misión que sus padres les habían encomendado que pensó que lo único capaz de relajarlo sería una buena noche a merced de su compañero de cuarto.

O… eso pensó hasta que:

-Bienvenidos a la Preparatoria Auradon; soy Ben-

-¡Príncipe!, Ben-

Conoció al futuro rey. Era alto, simpático, bien parecido, amable y listo; un autentico príncipe. Carlos había crecido escuchando a Maléfica y a la Reina Malvada hablar de los príncipes. Que eran niños ricos, mimados, engreídos e inútiles; pero Carlos no veía nada de eso en Ben.

En el fondo, quería conocerlo más.

Los días pasaron, y entre intentar robar la barita del Hada Madrina y sus noches salvajes con Jay, empezó a volverse muy cercano al hijo de la Bella y la Bestia. Especialmente cuando este se tomaba el tiempo para ayudarlo a con ese complicado deporte que tanto les gustaba en esa escuela.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Me va a comer! ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete!-

-¡Ey tranquilo! Es solo un perro…

-¡No, es un animal feroz, rabioso y salvaje que va morderme el cuello!-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Mi madre-Respondió aun aferrado al árbol.

-Ah claro, Cruella…-Ben comprendía; así que tomo al can y lo sostuvo en sus brazos-Carlos, él es Chico, siempre está con nosotros durante las prácticas.

-¡¿Lo tienes en brazos?!-Pregunto aterrado el menor-Te atacara seguro-

-No Carlos, no lo hará; ahora ven aquí, no va a hacerte daño-Aun con miedo pero, por alguna razón, confiando en el príncipe, bajo del árbol y se acerco-Mira, acarícialo. Le gusta que le rasquen las orejas.

-Pero…-Intento negarse, pero el chispazo en su piel cuando Ben le tomo la mano lo detuvo. Solo se quedo paralizado dejando que el príncipe guiara su mano hacia el can.

-Ves, no te hace nada-Pero Ben estaba tan concentrado en mostrarle que Chico era inofensivo que no noto como Carlos estaba estático concentrado en él-Mira, intenta cargarlo…

En cuanto dejo al perro en brazos del chico, no pudo evitar pasarle la mano por su cabello rubio:

-Es… suave-Comento Carlos.

-Si…-Respondió, inconscientemente refiriéndose al cabello de Carlos-Eh, yo, los dejo solos un momento-No estaba seguro de porque había pensado aquello.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Un tiempo después de eso Ben y Carlos comenzaron a verse diferente. Sus encuentros ya no eran de capitán del equipo y jugador novato; ya no eran el guía y el nuevo; ni el príncipe y el hijo de una villana.

-Ben…-

-Shhhh-Ahora solo eran dos chicos que se veían a escondidas en el bosque. El castaño llevo sus labios a la boca de Carlos y dulcemente lo beso; lento, suave, delineando los finos labios del rubio con su lengua. Mientras sentía a Carlos posar las manos en su cintura, él llevo las suyas al cuello del menor y lo sujeto por la nuca suavemente, solo para acentuar tenuemente el contacto-Solo tenemos unos minutos…

-Por eso…-Susurro Carlos entre besos y bajando sus manos-¿No quieres…

-Cachorro-Ben deshizo el beso, alejándose solo le estrictamente necesario para mirar al pecoso a la cara-No te presiono, ¿Por qué tú sí?

-Es que… Yo…-Sus mejillas se vieron coloradas, dejando sus pecas con un fondo rojo-Te… yo quiero que, nosotros, lo hagamos… ¿Tú no?

-…-Ben miro enternecido el rostro apenado del chico entre sus brazos, entonces se inclino y le planto un casto beso en los labios-Esta bien, la verdad, mentiría si dijera que no tengo un poco de ganas también. Pero no aquí-Atajo antes de darle otro beso-Ven hoy a mi habitación, a media noche.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Carlos ya tenía experiencia con el sexo, y bastante; pero, estar con Ben se sintió como si fuera su primera vez. El príncipe no se lo follo como estaba tan acostumbrado, Ben no era rudo y brusco; le hizo el amor en toda su extensión.

Se tomo su tiempo para quitarle la ropa mientras lo besaba; lo llevo a la cama y suavemente lo recostó antes de seguir besando su cuello y bajar hasta los pecosos hombros del rubio.

-Eres… hermoso-Su rostro se incendio ante las palabras y la mirada del príncipe. Sus ojos eran cariñosos, enternecidos por el pequeño y delgado pero formado cuerpo debajo de él.

Carlos se deleito con las caricias, con cada beso, cada gesto iba destinado solo para hacerlo sentir bien; y el no se quedo atrás. Le enseño a Ben su experiencia, que no era poca, le hizo correrse en su boca y en cinco segundos volvía a estar listo:

-Tranquilo-Le susurro al oído-Iré despacio, no quiero lastimarte…

Carlos posiblemente pudo decir que estaba acostumbrado, pero la verdad no se sentía con ganas de de hacerlo. Solo se dejo, sumiso y tranquilo, besando suavemente los labios del príncipe mientras este subía lentamente el ritmo de las embestidas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

De ahí en adelante es que su vida empezó a volverse tan complicada.

Si, habían detenido a Maléfica y su plan de dominar el mundo, ese podía ser un pequeño consuelo junto a que no tendrían que regresar a la isla. Pero no por eso podía ver un "felices para siempre" en su futuro. No señor, estaba muy lejos de eso.

Su situación con Jay y Ben empezaba a complicarse. Sabía que no podía estar con ambos, y es que no estaba con ninguno.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡¿Qué?!-

-L-lo que oíste-Susurro Carlos mientras estaba arrinconado contra los casilleros por el cuerpo de Jay-Yo… no sé si pueda seguir con "esto"…

-Creí que te gustaba-Murmuro el ladrón, un dejo de dolor cruzaba su vos y sus ojos-Todo lo que te hago, creí que-

-Y me gusta-Atajo el rubio-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta cuando me follas, es tocar las estrellas, es mejor que comer chocolate… Pero, es solo sexo-

-¿Quien?-Pregunto el más grande, tensando sus puños contra el metal de los casilleros-¡¿Esto es por alguien más, no?!-

-…-Él solo desvió su mirada a un lado mientras mordía su labio.

-¡Carlos, responde!-

-¡Sí!-Salto el menor-¡Es por alguien más! ¡Por ti! ¡Por mi! ¡Porque soy un estúpido que se enamoro de ti a pesar de que acordamos nunca hacerlo! Rompí nuestro acuerdo de solo sexo; me enamore de ti Jay. Pero es imposible que sientas lo mismo, y sin darme cuenta yo-

Sus labios se vieron interrumpidos por los del otro; fuertes y firmes brazos se cerraron a su alrededor dándole esa sensación de seguridad que siempre le daban.

-… me enamore de alguien más-Susurro en cuanto el contacto se rompió.

-Carlos-Respondió Jay a milímetros de su boca-Yo te amo.

-¡…!-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

-Sabes que no soy bueno hablando-Prosiguió el otro-Por eso siempre intentaba demostrártelo yo...-Pero no pudo proseguir-¡Carlos!

Él solo corrió y corrió mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Carlos!-Ben miro sorprendido al joven parado en su puerta, al parecer a punto de tocar.

-Necesitamos hablar…-Susurro el rubio.

-¿Ahora?, mis padres necesitan hablar conmigo-Atajo el príncipe; pero tomándolo de la mano lo metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta un momento-Pero también quiero hablar contigo-Su seria expresión la hizo suspirar aliviado.

-Que bien, porque pensé que-

-¡Ben!-Aquella era sin duda el hada madrina.

-¡Ya voy!-Respondió el príncipe-Veme en el bosque a medio día, entonces hablaremos…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Carlos… te amo-Él solo se quedo ahí estático.

Se había encontrado con el príncipe tal como habían acordado; pero en lugar de hablar allí mismo, Ben lo había guiado bosque adentro hasta un oasis en medio del bosque con unas pequeñas ruinas; él había querido hablar con el príncipe, decirle que no podía seguir con aquello. Tal vez, pensaba, si se daba prisa podría sacarse del corazón a ese joven encantador de ojos verdes.

-¿Q-que fue lo que dijiste?-Pero las cosas nunca le salían como esperaba.

-Que te amo-Y la sonrisa de Ben le parecía más radiante que antes mientras lo tomaba de los brazos-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero, me enamore de ti; yo, nunca soy egoísta, pero contigo quiero serlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero que te vayas lejos de mí, no quiero que nadie más te ponga un dedo encima o te moleste, si Carlos lo sé…-Atajo al ver los aterrados ojos castaños del rubio-Se que los otros chicos de la escuela te molestan, pero, no dejare que vuelvan a hacerlo…

-Ben, yo… También estoy enamorado de alguien más-

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo internándose en el bosque.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Era increíble como paso una semana en la que milagrosamente pudo evitar a ambos chicos. Pasaba las noches con Doug, el cual muy amablemente nunca le pregunto porque lucia tan deprimido pero que siempre le decía que podía confiar en él; Evie y Mal obviamente no eran tan comprensivas, eran sus amigas y muy a su manera intentaban ayudarlo:

-Dinos que ocurre…-

-Podemos ayudarte-

-Estoy bien-

-Entonces explica porque evitas Jay-

-Y a Ben-

-Y… ¿Eso son ojeras?-

Siempre lo presionaban, pero su madre era la misma Cruella De Vil; podía soportar a sus amigas y más.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El tiempo pasó y la situación se volvió insufrible: Jay empezó a ser romántico, muy a su manera, enviándole las mejores cosas que podía robar, abrazándolo después de las prácticas y defendiéndolo de todos los que se atrevían a hablar mal de él.

-… y ese cabello, ¿puedes creer que un chico se lo decolore?- Él ultimo chico que dijo algo parecido termino con una pierna rota durante la práctica, cortesía del hijo de Jafar.

Por su lado Ben, creyendo que había hecho algo mal al declarar sus sentimientos, intentaba abordarlo en clases o enviándole notas dentro de cajas de chocolate.

-¿De dónde crees que saque Carlos tantos bombones?-Pregunto Evie.

-No lo sé, pero…-Respondió Mal tomando otro de la caja-Si sigue dándonoslos, voy a subir de peso.

-¡AH!-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Un día todo exploto.

Jay estaba decidido a hablar con Carlos. Y Ben también. Se saltaron sus clases y:

-¡Carlos!-El mencionado se quedo estático en mitad del pasillo. A cada extremo las causa de sus tormentos y confusiones caminaban a paso firme hacia el-Tenemos que hablar.

-Chicos…-Quiso huir, otra vez, pero Jay se lo impidió.

-Ni creas que volverás a escapar-Le dijo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Oye suéltalo-Intervino el príncipe.

-No, Ben lo ciento pero tienes que irte-Respondió el ladrón-Carlos y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Yo tengo algo más importante que hablar con él-Insistió el príncipe-Suéltalo-Agrego con su vos mas autoritaria y celosa. Entonces la mente de Jay hizo click:

-Eres tú-Carlos arrugo la cara al escucharlo-¡Eres tú!

-¡EY-De no ser por sus entrenamientos y practicas Ben habría terminado estampado contra la pared por el otro-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es por ti que Carlos quiere dejarme-Gruño furioso el otro.

-¿Dejarte?-Ahora fue el turno del príncipe de unir cabos-Entonces a eso se refería… Es de ti de quien está enamorado-Molesto llevo sus manos al cuello de la camisa del otro-¿Si estas con él porque no me dijo nada?

-¡Por esto!-Grito Carlos haciendo que los dos se separaran y lo miraran incrédulos-No quería que se pelearan… Y menos por mi-Una vez más las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras las palabras salían de su boca.

-Carlos…-

-¡No!-Estallo el pequeño pecoso dando un paso atrás-¡No merezco que me quieran! ¡Y no me pidan que escoja. Yo los amo a ambos, por… por eso… no lo merezco-

Y una vez más, salió huyendo dejando a las dos personas que más amaba atrás.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron mas, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y dejando que sus lagrimas mojaran las hojas secas en la noche. Se quedo allí, tendido, patético y solo.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien que nunca había recibido amor ahora tuviera a dos personas maravillosas peleándose por él? No era justo…

No era justo que ellos se enamoraran de él y él se enamorara de ambos. No era justo que él solo los quería para sí mismo; para acallar sus traumas y heridas. Jay lo hacía sentir a salvo, protegido y seguro; Ben lo hacía sentir querido, especial y único. Eran sensaciones que él nunca conoció de niño pero que siempre las busco. Jay era su mundo, oscuro, misterioso y agresivo; Ben era su nuevo mundo, cálido, radiante y brillante.

¿Cómo podía él, una simple basura cobarde, merecer todo eso?

Estaba atrapado; no solo entre su pasado y su futuro, no solo entre Auradon y la isla, no solo entre dos mundos tan distintos como el día y la noche.

Estaba atrapado en medio de aquella tormenta de sentimientos que tanto conocía: abandono, miedo, soledad, frialdad… Jamás pensó que dolerían tanto, sentía como si aquellos copos de nieve se clavaran directamente en su corazón.

-Cielos…-Dijo, aun en el suelo y viendo su aliento en medio de la oscuridad-Debí traer mi chaqueta…-

Él era solo el juguete sexual de un ladrón.

Él era solo el romance secreto de un rey.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 **Ok, se que dije que esto es solo un fic One Shot, pero la verdad no pude resistirme a poner un final que dejaba muy claro un "Y si…" Ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? Les gusto, lo odiaron, personalmente y de una forma autocritica creo que pudo ser mejor, y me encantaría que ustedes me dijeran que puedo mejorar n_n**

 **En fin, termine esto y seguiré trabajando con mis otros proyectos.**

 **Espero sus Reviews n_n**

 **Nos leemos….**


End file.
